1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valve trigger locks and more particularly to a gasoline delivery nozzle valve trigger engaging hold open device.
2. Prior Art
Most vehicle fuel delivery systems include a pump housing with a delivery hose extending therefrom. The hose terminates in a delivery valve assembly. The valve assembly includes a valve body having a connection to the hose adjacent one end and having a delivery spout projecting from the other end. The valve body encloses the valve and carries a trigger actuatable to open and close the valve. In standard delivery valves, the trigger is partially encircled by a trigger guard which, at a rear end of the trigger has an elongated opening therethrough. Normally a valve locking member is pivotably carried on the trigger guard and is pivotable into the opening. When in the opening, the trigger lock can engage the free end of the trigger in a number of positions thereby holding the trigger open. The valve is provided with an automatic shut off feature that disengages the trigger when the delivered fuel reaches a level in the fuel receptable approximately equal to the position of the filling spout within the receptable. At this point, the valve pressure on the trigger is released.
Recently, self-service fuel stations have become increasingly popular. In such self-service stations, the patron is expected to operate the gas delivery system on his own. In order to prevent gasoline spillage by inexperienced patrons, many fuel delivery systems have removed the trigger lock from the trigger guard. While this may present a desirable safety feature when the patron is inexperienced, it is a considerable aggravation to experienced patrons. This is particularly true during inclement weather when it may be necessary for an automobile driver to remain exposed to the elements for a considerable period of time in order to fuel his vehicle.
It would therefore be an advance in the art to provide a device utilizable by self-service station patrons to lock the delivery valve in an open position without maintaining patron contact with the delivery valve. However, such an advance in the art would provide safety problems if it were possible to use the device with delivery valve systems not equipped with an automatic valve shut off control of the above described type.